


As the New Era Dawns

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, basically the latter half of 3x10 if Anne was going away, except Anne's going to a more prestigious school, just a touch of angst, or something more mild than angst, the usual s3 idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Tears had just started to roll down her cheeks when the sounds of someone walking through the tall grass behind her reached her ears. It couldn't be anyone she knew unless one of the Tuppers had followed her. Anne supposed it was possible, and with a weary sigh, she turned to explain that she really just wanted to be left alone right then, but when she saw who it was, the words stopped in her throat, replaced with only one that she did not speak so much as breathed: "Gilbert."------How the latter half of 3x10 would have looked if it was Anne headed off to Redmond. (Because why, oh why, does Gilbert go to a fancy school when Anne, who is every bit as bright, does not? Especially when it seemed like the show treated Queen's as college? I have a whole rant on this in the author's notes.)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 43
Kudos: 131





	As the New Era Dawns

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when DS_ds called out in a comment what I had been thinking: if Gilbert and Anne are on even academic footing, and Anne is the protagonist, why is Gilbert the one who goes straight to a fancy university? Why not Anne?
> 
> Well, since AWAE decided to treat Queen's as college rather than a step between the schoolhouse and college, I guess I'm sending a 16-year-old to college. Does it make sense? No. But neither does sending Gilbert to Toronto when the school upon which the book-canonical Redmond is based is well known for a medical research program so they could have just sent him there instead of what was likely going to be increasing the drama with the distance… Yes, I know I've harped on this before and I will continue to now, goshdarnit! If the show gets to make decisions for the sake of drama, then so, too, do I!

_**five months ago** _

_ The residents of Green Gables sat facing Miss Stacy. If Anne could see how she looked next to Marilla and Matthew, Miss Stacy suspected she'd be surprised but pleased at how very like her adoptive parents she was perched. She'd understood Anne's desire to know her history and her birth parents, but it was still important for Anne to know she had an irreplaceable role in Avonlea and in Green Gables. _

_ Miss Stacy clasped her hands. "Since you let me know that you've decided you'd like to go into journalism rather than teaching, I've been doing some inquiring. There's a scholarship that would send you directly to Redmond and cover your tuition, provided you your entrance exam score is high enough and you maintain high marks throughout your course of study." _

_ A surprised smile blossomed on Anne's face. "Oh, Miss Stacy, this is… Even in my dreams, I never thought…" Tears started to well in her eyes. "But Redmond… that's in Kingsport. I know that it's not really that far away—no farther away than the orphanage, really, but I'm not sure I can—that I should…" The tears started running down her cheeks, though Anne did her best to ignore them. "I know I can succeed, but I'm not sure I'm_ ready _."_

_"Anne, you_ cannot _turn down this opportunity," Marilla told her sternly._

_"I don't want to turn it down entirely; I just want to delay it a little," explained Anne. "Attending Queen's will give me a foundation while allowing me to remain closer to home. I'd only have to spend two years in Kingsport instead of four."_

_ "You'll be close enough for frequent visits either way, and you can be assured someone will contact you if you're needed urgently here." Marilla sighed, then continued softly. "I don't want to pitch you out the door and headlong into adulthood. You will still be our daughter. You will never not have a place at Green Gables. But as your mother—as your parents, we want to give you the life neither of us could have." Marilla glanced back at Matthew for support, and he nodded, adding, "We didn't want to deny you your past—your heritage. We can't not encourage your legacy—your future." _

_Anne sighed and turned to look at Miss Stacy. "When do I have to decide?" she asked quietly, tears still in her eyes, but no longer falling._

_"Earlier is always better, and while I think you stand an excellent chance of winning the scholarship, you won't be the only one applying." Miss Stacy thought for a moment. "I'm making the same offer to Gilbert. Not the same scholarship, of course, as he does not meet the criteria of being a young lady going into journalism, but my friend Emily Oak in Toronto has colleagues at Redmond's medical research program who have let her know of some scholarships they think he might earn. Imagine if I had not one, but two students succeed in getting scholarships directly to Redmond!" She smiled kindly. "I know you're capable, Anne. You'll achieve whatever you set your mind to. And for the record, while I have no doubt you would be a wonderful educator, you will be a_ fantastic _journalist."_

_ Anne took a deep breath. "Well, if nothing else, I'm not going to sit aside and let Gilbert surpass me. When the time comes, I can choose whether or not to accept the scholarship." She knit her hands together. "I'll apply. What do you need from me?" _

* * *

_**present** _

Anne still couldn't entirely believe it. She'd known Miss Stacy wouldn't have suggested it if she hadn't felt that Anne could accomplish it, and Anne wouldn't have accepted if the offer had held no attraction, but still, she felt heartsick to be leaving. Diana's fate was undecided, though Marilla had seemed confident that she'd given Eliza Barry enough of a reason to change her mind. Still that meant that even if Diana went to Queen's, she'd be separated from Anne just as they'd feared. It wouldn't be by an ocean, but it was still painful, never mind how Matthew had treated her, though they'd mended things that morning. Marilla had seemed relieved, and Anne supposed that stony, melancholy silence for the whole trip to Kingsport might be a bit much to handle.

They'd arrived at the ferry dock well ahead of schedule, and Anne had decided to go for a walk around the area and stretch her legs.

It felt different, walking around in a corset and full skirt—she'd been too focused on other things to notice when she'd gone to look for records of her parents. Anne was glad she'd have some time to get used to it now. Josie had talked about how they'd feel so much more mature, and Anne supposed she was by dint of heading off to college, but she was finding that, as she'd suspected all along, maturity came from within, even if respect came from without.

She'd wandered into a nearby public garden when she spied a familiar figure. Ice shot through her heart. _Winifred._

What was she doing here? Anne would have thought Winifred and Gilbert would be underway to Paris by now. Surely the fall term of the Sorbonne began soon? Had something happened in Winifred's family to delay their departure?

In any event, Anne steeled her courage and, determined to do the mature thing and wish Winifred well, she strode up to the other young woman.

"Winifred?"

Winifred whirled around, seeming to need only a second to place Anne. "Anne… Good morning."

"Yes! Good morning." Well, maturity was off to an interesting start. "I… hope you're doing well today." She waited for a response from Winifred, who merely scoffed a little bit. "I'd have thought that… that you'd be underway to Paris by now. Though I suppose term dates for the Sorbonne might be different? I wouldn't know; I've only ever dreamed of Paris," she babbled, noticing Winifred's nostrils flaring just a bit in annoyance. What was she doing wrong? "My friend Diana is supposed to be attending finishing school there. Perhaps you'll see each other? No, that's silly—Paris is such a large city. Anyway, I hope… I just wanted to say that I hope that you and Gilbert will be happy together."

Winifred blinked. "Is that supposed to be some sort of cruel joke?"

Anne blinked back. "No. I know that things—that he and I…" she sniffled, but managed to hold back tears. "He made his choice."

"He certainly did," Winifred agreed. "But astoundingly, it would seem you don't know that it was you."

Anne nearly dropped her parasol. "I… pardon? _Me?_ But he's…" 

"Not coming with me to Paris, I can tell you that," Winifred filled in waspishly. "I'm not sure what he's doing, and I don't particularly care, but it would seem that his spotty track record as far as trustworthiness with ladies' feelings goes continues." She gave Anne a speculative look. "Then again, as he seems to be under the extremely misguided impression you don't feel for him as he does for you, it's little wonder he hasn't said anything. As to how that could possibly be the conclusion he came to, the mind reels."

Anne blanched, remembering the night at the Ruins. Why couldn't Gilbert have asked her about her feelings when she wasn't addled by drink? "I—He—You—I'm sorry you got caught up in this," Anne told her. "It wasn't fair." 

"Yes, well, poor choices were made on all parts," Winifred mused. "Though perhaps some more than others." She looked at her watch and sighed. "The ferry will be departing soon. I assume you're waiting for it since you're here?" Anne nodded. "Well, be on your way. And if you do see Gilbert… I hope he's learned his lesson." 

"Thank you, Winifred. I hope that—that you find your happiness with fewer complications." Anne offered a hopeful smile. 

Winifred pursed her lips and waved Anne away. Anne departed, feeling a little lighter, but no less confused. Once she was settled, she'd write Gilbert. It was starting to become clear that all had not been as it seemed before she'd left. She was going to figure out what had really happened, and after that… 

Anne shook her head. _One step at a time._ She sped up her pace and headed for the ferry dock. 

* * *

_**the next day** _

Gilbert had thought he wasn't going to run into any of his classmates on the train, late as he was in departing Avonlea, but life did always have a way of surprising him.

"Gilbert!" Diana looked completely shocked, while her father merely smiled pleasantly.

Gilbert smiled warmly at her. "Diana, good to see you! You're on your way to Charlottetown?"

"Yes… to Queen's. I'll be studying there and taking lessons in deportment from a tutor my Aunt Josephine has arranged for me. Are you headed to Charlottetown as well?"

"I'll need to make a quick stop there before I continue on my journey," Gilbert hedged, knowing he sounded cagey. It had been two weeks, but if Winifred's departure had been delayed by a day...

The furrow between Diana's brows deepened in confusion. "So, you'll be headed to Paris afterward, then?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No; to Redmond, in Kingsport. Miss Stacy has a friend at the University of Toronto who has colleagues she works with in Redmond's medical research program. She found a merit scholarship that would cover my expenses provided my marks remain high before, well…"

Diana's expression darkened as Mr. Barry's grew more perplexed. "So, you're not getting married to Miss Rose?" the older man clarified.

Again, Gilbert shook his head. "Ah, no… We weren't—something came to light that made it clear that marriage wasn't the right course of action for us. No fault of Winifred's!" he added quickly. He was growing comfortable. "Well, if you'll excuse me." He went to sit down in his new seat, only to notice Diana had followed him, looking distinctly murderous. Gilbert wanted to ask if they were doing this here, but the answer was clear, and he couldn't exactly argue that he deserved better.

"So, this is how it is, then? Anne gets another four years of seeing you day in and day out, staring at her like a lovesick idiot but never managing to muster up the basic decency to say something… Perhaps finding some other woman to court?"

Gilbert blinked. "Anne's going to Redmond?"

"You tied for first on the entrance exam; did you think you were the only one who'd be presented with the opportunity?" Diana scoffed.

"That isn't what I meant!" Gilbert insisted, but Diana cut him off with a harsh laugh.

"It never is, is it?" she sneered. "I suppose all those looks and those smiles you never gave anyone else, you pulling her out of formation during dance practice—none of it meant a thing, right?" She watched Gilbert flounder for an answer, before lowering her voice, her expression going a bit pained. "You could have at least had the decency to respond in person when she wrote you that letter."

"What letter?"

Diana blinked, taken aback herself. "She wrote you a letter, after the night at the Ruins. She said she loved you."

"She _what?!_ " Now Gilbert was the one drawing the attention of the other passengers, not that he noticed or cared. Still, he managed to keep his voice quiet despite the urgency of his tone. "Diana, I never got that letter, I swear to you. If I had…" He trailed off before asking wearily, "Does that mean she never got mine, either? I know she would have told you."

Diana's fight was reinvigorated. "Anne said that you wrote that you didn't love her; that you were marrying Winifred!" she hissed.

"I'm not sure how she got that impression given that I wrote that after I went to break things off with Winifred and told her as much. More, actually. I'm not sure how she misunderstood." Gilbert shook his head. "I'm not going to let this go on any longer, I promise. I'll find her as soon as I can and tell her. It can't be that hard to find her…" he trailed off, thinking. 

"Might it help to have the name of the family she's staying with?" Diana drawled. At Gilbert's sheepish nod, she gave him the information she had, then cautioned, "If her first letter to me dated after you've arrived doesn't have news, I will expend considerable effort to make you as miserable as possible. Do I make myself clear?"

Gilbert gave her a wry smile. "You'd have a hard time competing with how miserable I'd make myself, believe me." 

Diana's threat touched her own smile. "You don't want to test that theory, Gilbert."

"Good thing I don't intend to," Gilbert shot back quietly. Maybe he just hadn't paid enough attention before, but it seemed like Diana had grown bolder and more confident since Anne's arrival. As terrifying as the prospect of Diana following through with her threat was, that Anne's presence had kindled it was heartening all the same. 

"Good thing, indeed." Diana marched off to sit back down with her father, who was gaping at her. Gilbert smiled at the scene, but as his thoughts quickly turned to Anne, he felt a growing sense of unease. He was determined to make the truth clear this time; he just didn't know whether or not it would be enough.

* * *

The morning had been inexorably slow. Anne had spent it drafting letter after letter in her head. First, to Matthew and Marilla about how she was settling in (well enough, but she missed them dearly and longed to return to Green Gables), only to have that interrupted by thoughts of a letter to Diana expressing her regret at not just attending Queen's in case Diana's parents granted her leniency, only to have that in turn be interrupted by what she could possibly write to Gilbert. The misery left a cold pit in her stomach, and she'd find herself longing once again for the simplicity of life at Green Gables, and the whole cycle would start anew.

Finally, after a light lunch, Anne decided she needed to walk. Walking always helped clear her thoughts.

Anne found her hostess in the kitchen. "Mrs. Tupper, I fear I'm feeling awfully homesick, and I think being out in nature at the beach might… assuage that somewhat. Might I be permitted to—"

"Be back in time to help with supper," Mrs. Tupper told her, trying to look stern and succeeding but for the crinkling at the edges of her eyes.

Anne nodded and barely managed not to bolt out the door, though she managed to keep her pace brisk rather than outright indecent as she strode toward the bluff overlooking the sandy beach. She wasn't going to cry where she could be seen or heard; the Tuppers were entirely gracious, but they were still strangers.

However, when she got to the bluff, her tears wouldn't fall. Anne's eyes stung as the breezes off the water whipped the tendrils that had escaped from her chignon into her face, and all she could do was brush them back and wait for the tears to come as she breathed in the smell of the bay, so familiar and yet so different to Avonlea.

Tears had just started to roll down her cheeks when the sounds of someone walking through the tall grass behind her reached her ears. It couldn't be anyone she knew unless one of the Tuppers had followed her. Anne supposed it was possible, and with a weary sigh, she turned to explain that she _really_ just wanted to be left alone right then, but when she saw who it was, the words stopped in her throat, replaced with only one that she did not speak so much as breathed: " _Gilbert._ "

She'd faced him like this so many times in the past six months: when she'd decided to see if there was really romance in his eyes, when he'd delivered the news about Mary, when he'd come to borrow Matthew's cufflinks while she was baking the cake, when he'd run after her at the fair, when he'd joined her that night on Miss Stacy's porch, when he'd come to the Ruins after the entrance exam… none of those had ended well for one reason or another. Why should this be any different?

_Because now, I know._

And now it seemed he did, too. Gilbert closed the distance between them, coming to stand not quite toe-to-toe with Anne, but very close.

_Why are you here?_ Anne wanted to ask, even as she knew what the reason must be, but her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry and nothing felt like it was working as it should in order for her to produce coherent speech. She hoped that he could read the question on her features. 

"I'm sorry."

Anne's heart dropped. Gilbert must have seen her expression do the same, because he grabbed her hands, and continued quickly, "I'm sorry that I didn't get here yesterday. That I didn't just _talk_ with you like I should have. I said and did so many incredibly stupid things…" He sighed. "I ran into Diana on the train this morning. I was late in coming to Kingsport because I wanted to make sure everything would be okay with Bash and Hazel and Elijah before I departed—" he shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Diana told me that… that you left a letter. I don't know what happened, but I never got it. Diana said that you'd got mine, but you got exactly the wrong thing from it." 

"I… I saw that you'd left it. But I thought that—that it meant…"Anne bit her lip before quietly admitting, "I didn't read it." She pulled her hands from Gilbert's. "I was being childish and—and Matthew had just… it was such a horrible day and I couldn't bear the thought that… I tore it up." 

Gilbert let out a quiet laugh. "That's certainly you," he chuckled before re-capturing one of Anne's hands with one of his and continuing still softly but more seriously, "But it seems like you do have some idea of what it actually said." 

Anne licked her lips nervously. "Yes, well, yesterday, when we were waiting for the ferry, I happened to run into Winifred and when I…" She took a deep breath. "When I wished her a happy life with you, it all came out." The next breath she took shook just a little, and tears welled in her eyes again. "I wanted to turn and go back to Avonlea right that moment, but it just wasn't possible—"

"Anne," Gilbert tried to interject, but Anne barreled on.

"—and then I was going to write you a letter, but it was all coming out wrong—"

Gilbert tried again. "Anne—"

"—and now, here you are, and I don't… I still don't know what to say even though it should be so simple…" Anne's stomach tightened in a miserable knot. She took a deep breath, and the knot vanished. "Gilbert…"

" _I love you._ " They said it at the same time.

Anne tried to think of something else to say, but after that, it seemed there wasn't much that could be said. How was she supposed to come up with anything, anyway, when Gilbert was looking at her like he was now?

Neither of them could be sure who moved first, but Anne shuffled a half-step forward, and Gilbert's hand slid from Anne's hand to her waist while the other came up to cup her cheek as he leaned down and Anne rose up on her toes just until their lips met. Belatedly, Anne brought her hands up to Gilbert's shoulders, resting them there for a moment before clasping them behind Gilbert's neck when it became clear he wasn't about to pull away. 

The kisses started as soft and tentative—not unsure, but not wanting to push too much or too far—but quickly grew firmer and a little more passionate. Anne's fingers played gently with the curls brushing Gilbert's collar, a thrill shooting down her spine when his response was to caress her cheek with his thumb. She let out a quiet gasp and smiled as she felt Gilbert smile against her lips. Each pulled the other as close as possible, trying to learn just the right slant and pressure of lips, the best way to hold each other tenderly yet securely in this embrace that for all its newness felt like home.

Eventually, the kisses slowed to be lighter and more lingering, and finally Anne drew away and settled back fully onto her feet, her upturned face expressing a glorious combination of astonishment and elation and certainty. 

Gilbert smiled and leaned his forehead down against hers. "I have so much to say, I don't even know where to begin," he murmured.

Anne let out a short laugh. "I know the feeling all too well, believe me." She grinned at Gilbert's chuckle and brought one of her hands to rest over his where it still cupped her cheek before continuing, "Well, to deal with my easy question: it seems that we both received our scholarships. Miss Stacy told me she was looking for the same thing for you back when she offered it to me. I think she heard me mention academic rivalry one too many times." She paused before admitting, "It may have worked. Not, of course, that I didn't have my own reasons to say yes, but it didn't hurt, and she knew it." 

"She told me, too." Gilbert drew back just a little. "Bash would _not_ stop teasing me that whole night. He's known how I feel about you for a while. Please don't ask him about it when you see him next—I'm sure he'll be bad enough about us as it is." 

_Us._ Anne thrilled at the word. "Well, Matthew and Marilla will be pleased, as well, but I can hardly see them teasing. Then again, they've surprised me before." She grimaced. "Perhaps writing them will be safer?" 

Gilbert shook his head. "Bash has been making me suffer for _years._ There's no way out, I'm afraid; we'll just have to endure it."

"Well—" Anne turned to kiss his palm before nuzzling into it again. "—at least it'll be together."

Gilbert leaned in to give her another gentle kiss. "I'd say it's a small blessing, but really, it's a miracle that after everything I…" He sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said I had a lot to tell you. To apologize for." 

"We have time." Anne stretched up to brush her lips against his once more. "Today, tomorrow… I'm not going anywhere. Except back to the Tuppers'," she amended. "I suppose I should introduce you to them." 

"Ah, Diana gave me their name. I stopped there to see where you were—I told them I was a classmate of yours from Avonlea, and I got the distinct impression Mrs. Tupper wanted to ask if that's all I was to you." One corner of Gilbert's mouth quirked upward. "At least I have an easier answer to that question now." 

"Ah, yes, I can already imagine it: 'Mrs. Tupper, please let me reintroduce Gilbert Blythe. He wasn't my beau when he stopped by earlier, but he is now.'" Anne laughed. "The stories we're going to have to tell when we see everyone again…" She turned so that they could walk, grabbing Gilbert's hand and lacing her fingers through his. "Best we get started." 

Gilbert pulled Anne's hand up to place a tender kiss on her knuckles. "I couldn't agree more." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, have y'all noticed the other thing I tend to get annoyed with about how the whole end scene goes down? They never once say that they love each other or even acknowledge that mistakes were made. Instead, we get "pEnPaLs?" Yeah, no, y'all just made out on a lawn. You know that there's more than that there. JUST SAY YOU LOVE EACH OTHER AND PROMISE TO TALK TO EACH OTHER ABOUT THINGS. YOU HAD TIME TO DO THAT AT LEAST. And in the case where you're going to the same school (AS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN), talk more, and promise to keep talking. That's the only way this is going to work!
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, even if it's about non-story things like your favorite sandwich (or sandwich-like thing)--I do my best to reply to them in a timely manner.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as js589. Thank you so much for reading! (And, as usual, thanks to Rozmund for copious "Does this actually work?" sanity checks, as well as being a one-woman echo chamber for my "BUT IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE AND I HAVE TO FIX IT!" rants. You're the best. <3)


End file.
